


Settled In the Winter Storm

by Moonglisten



Series: The Golden Winged Man [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Avian Bill Cipher, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Dipper Pines, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Siren Mabel Pines, Snow, This happens a couple months after The Golden Winged Man, Winter Setting, forest setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglisten/pseuds/Moonglisten
Summary: After meeting Bill many months ago, Dipper has found not only a new friend, but also a lover. Spending everyday together, the two fall into a routine and live a simple life in a hidden cabin. Though it's nothing special, neither of them can find a reason not to be happy.





	Settled In the Winter Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a couple months after the events of The Golden Winged Man. If you haven't read that, then I suggest taking a look so you can understand this story better. For those of you that have read it, hey! Thanks for coming back! It's nice to see you :)  
> Enjoy!

It was a normal winter day in the forests of Gravity Falls. The whole landscape was iced over, a prominent bite promised to anyone who decided to step out into the white wonderland. The sun shined brightly through the clouds, making the sky glow a bright white. And from that very sky, snowflakes began to fall. 

Delicate white drops fell from the endless, white oblivion that stretched above the tree line. The additional snow only added to the beauty that the forest already displayed.  
The ground had a white fluffy blanket atop it, stretching for miles and miles. The treetops looked as if they were coated in a fine layer of powdered sugar, undisturbed and planning to stay that way. Not an animal was in sight, all settled in their homes and sleeping through their hibernation. 

Yes, everything was quiet and still. Tranquil and sincere. Truly, a wonderful winter day in the forest.

Though, there was a small disturbance in the winter solitude. Somewhere where the snow didn't reach too well. In the thickest corners of the forest, the trees piled together so tightly, that barely any snow seemed to slip through. That was the easiest path. 

Dipper's hooves kicked up dirt and snow as he booked it through the thick, forest shrubbery. This spot was the easiest to move through, for him at least. The amount of ice and snow was nearly non-existent, and his hooves easily clung to the ground. His body felt weightless as he hopped through the trees, his natural instincts finding a perfect path to step through. Though, running so fast had its consequences. It wasn't just the fact that the cold air made his face numb, or that the windchill made his throat swell with pain. No, it was that he was slowly running out of his thick haven. He could feel the snow beneath him growing higher as the trees thinned out. Ahead of him, the shaded forest came to an end. A heavy knot made its way into his stomach as he realized that ahead of him, the forest cleared completely, only to show that oh, so familiar golden field.  
Though, judging by the looks of it, it wasn't so golden and magnificent now. 

From what he could see through the quickly, decreasing amount of trees, the golden field had calmed its brilliance. The grass was shorter and dried up, only a light yellow coated with a thick layer of snow.

Dipper gulped and realized with a glance behind him that there was no other way but to go through it. He quickly sped up, his legs begging him to take a break but moving faster nonetheless. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as his ears swiveled back instinctively, picking up on the now prominent visitor behind him. 

"Shit....." he huffed to himself, his breath coming out in a puff of white air.

"I just have to get across that field quick enough and I'll be safe..." he strained out, mentally preparing his body for the overload it was about to endure.

With his legs ready and his white tail drawn high in alert, Dipper made it through the trees and into the field. The frozen, dried grass crunched beneath his feet as he bounded through the clearing. Going so fast, he realized he'd made great distance! He'd already cleared nearly half of the field in about a minute! With high hopes and a tremendous smile, Dipper's ears perked up and his legs carried him even faster. 

That was until a great weight crashed on top of him, sending the two creatures fumbling forward. Dipper didn't even have time to blink before his hands were pinned above his head, and a triumphant looking avian was smirking above him. 

"Bill !" Dipper whined, his ears pressing flat against his head and a pout evident on his face. The winged-man chuckled at Dipper as he tried to squirm free of his grasp, but to no avail. Bill had straddled his deer half rather uncomfortably in his victory, making it quite hard for him to escape. That, and he was about four times stronger than him. Dipper huffed at him, finally making eye contact.

"Come on Bill," he said, his hooves desperately trying to set him right-side up again.  
"-this is so uncomfortable..." 

Bill only smirked down at him, flashing his sharp white teeth in the process. The action sent shivers down Dipper's spine.

"Nah, ah Pinetree, you know the rules. I'm not letting you go until I receive my prize" he grinned devilishly as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Dipper's.

A noise of surprise escaped Dipper but was drowned out by the kiss, his face heating and his body melting at the action. Bill grinned as Dipper kissed him back, his body falling limp under his weight. Bill released his wrists from his hold, one hand finding the small of his back while the other cupped his cheek lightly. With his own hands released, Dipper immediately found refuge in tangling his hands into Bill's hair. He relished in the softness of it and the taste of his lips. He tasted bittersweet, almost like a mild honey or dark chocolate. Nothing overbearing, just natural bliss.

The kiss barely lasted a minute, Bill finally pulling away with a soft bite to his lip. They both watched each other, nose to nose, panting heavily to make up for the lost air. Dipper's entire body felt hot, not to mention that his lips felt numb from Bill's constant teasing (and sharp teeth). The kiss had left him speechless and the moment was nice, until Bill smirked at him, making the cervitaur groan.

"Bill....." he said breathlessly, a light groan evident in his voice. He was trying to sound slightly upset but his own pink cheeks and loss of breath betrayed him, making the avian chuckle.

"As much as I want to stay out here and give you the time of your life," Bill said with a wink, making Dipper's face even hotter than before.  
"-your face is freezing, and I'd feel like a shit boyfriend if you caught a cold" he said, his voice taking on a slightly more caring tone.

Dipper's ears perked up at the rare sound and he smiled softly, laying his own hand over the one that cupped his face. 

Bill looked down to him and a clear blush was evident on his face, making Dipper internally fist pump. Not just anyone could fluster the Bill Cipher. Though, before Dipper could comment on it, Bill picked himself up off of Dipper.

"Alright let's head back" he said, extending a hand down to Dipper and helping him off the ground. Dipper smiled lightly at Bill and kept his hand in his own, giving it a squeeze before they began their trek home.

 

Dipper had been dating Bill for about two weeks (tomorrow marking two weeks exactly). Since their first meeting in that golden field, the two had gotten back together nearly everyday.  
After Dipper had gone to visit Mable, giving her flowers and asking her to make the sweater for Bill, he'd returned to that very spot the next day. Almost surprisingly, he had found Bill sunbathing in the center of the field, waiting on him. With a laugh, he gave Bill his golden sweater, unaware that the color was his favorite. Bill had commented on his "luck" but Dipper had asked for gold in accordance to the field they met in. Seeing the sweater now, snug against Bill's frame and layered underneath a winter coat, made Dipper smile. It was a nice memory, even though the time was only a couple months ago. 

As fall had faded into winter, Dipper had showed Bill around the forest, revealing the components of the secretive town he called home. Bill was thoroughly impressed with everything, surprised to see so many mythical creatures living in harmony. He constantly questioned Dipper on the reasoning. Though, Dipper could really only come to one conclusion: Nobody really cared.  
Bill was never satisfied with his short answer but he soon accepted it. 

As Dipper helped Bill to settle in, he had quickly found jobs to get him some quick cash. He'd do anything from chopping wood, to delivering packages throughout the forest, Dipper usually accompanying him on all his tasks. Even if he could only talk to the winged-man, he'd go with him anyway, happy to just spend time with his (at the time) friend.  
Soon, Bill had collected a fair supply of currency, at least enough to buy him some proper clothing and supplies for the winter months.  
To discuss where he stayed during those months, Dipper couldn't tell. He'd asked him on multiple occasions, to which Bill explained that he'd stay in different trees each night, that it was something avians did. Thinking of it now almost made Dipper chuckle to himself, realizing just how similar Bill was to a real bird.  
But at that time, it almost stressed him out. Bill had to be cold, and sleeping on a branch just didn't seem very comfortable. He'd even offered to share his room in his family's shack, but Bill declined, saying something about his dignity.  
But, dismissing the past, Bill had come a long way. He now lived in a small cabin that was buried deep in the forest. Sure, the whole town was buried in the forest but this small cabin lied even deeper. The two had found it while exploring on one of Bill's off-days. Seeing it was nearly impossible since it was buried in a laurel thicket, but Dipper just happened to find it as they followed old deer trails that zigzagged through the forest. Since deer enjoyed bedding down in cover, the paths had led the two straight to it.  
At the time, it had been old, unused for years and years. Hell, there used to be a hole in the ceiling! Bill had gotten a good laugh out of that.  
Though, after a couple weeks of work, some donated supplies, and a handful of homemade furniture, he now called it home.  
Well, -Dipper glanced at Bill with a fond smile as they trekked their way back to the cabin- they called it home. 

"What are you smiling about?" Bill asked curiously, peeking down to get a better look at his face. Dipper sputtered, surprised that he got caught.

"N-nothing!! Nothing..." he said, smoothing his dry fingers over his arm. Though, he couldn't help the small smile from making its way onto his face as he looked down to the ground, watching his own hooves pad through the snow.

"About us I guess..." he said quietly, the wind carrying off his words as soon as he had said them.

"Mm?" Bill inquired, the sound coming from his throat, urging him to go on.  
Dipper contemplated telling him what was on his mind, how all the memories from these past few months had been ones that he'd cherish for a long time. How he was happier than he'd ever remembered being. How he didn't feel so alone anymore, relieved he'd found not only a friend, but also someone who liked him in a romantic way...  
But he couldn't just come out and say something like that out of the blue... right?

"It's a bit hard to explain simply..." he said shyly, fluttering his eyelashes innocently so Bill would drop the subject.  
"-Let me think about it and we'll talk later, okay?" 

Bill took the bait and smiled fondly at him, leaning down to peck him on the cheek. They didn't speak for the rest of the way, the snow slowly beginning to fall again, and the wind picking up.  
It would storm soon.

 

~

 

Opening up the door to the cabin, Dipper relished in the warmth that followed the small click of the lock. The fire the two had lit earlier this morning still burned with a small flame, begging for more wood to be added. Bill tended to the fire with a calm demeanor as Dipper shut the door and began shedding his layers, until he only had on a forest green thermal shirt. Walking behind the avian, his hooves clinking gently against the hardwood, he pulled against the back of his jacket. Bill complied and let the boy pull the thick jacket away from his body as he set the last piece of wood on the fire. With a nice crackle, the fire began to grow again, and the two watched in silence as the house began to smell like fresh cedar. It was nice, and Dipper found himself sighing as he leaned against Bill. Bill hummed and Dipper could hear the smile in the small action. 

"Hey, do you want some tea?" Bill asked, his wing extending out to wrap around the deer. The feathers that pressed against Dipper's back and neck were soft and he wanted nothing more than to snuggle up next to him on the couch. 

"Yes" he found himself saying anyway, regretting the word instantaneously.

Bill hummed again and kissed his temple, the comfort of his wing leaving his back as he walked into the kitchen. Dipper huffed out a disappointed sigh, more directed at himself than anything, and moved to go sit on the couch. He made sure his hooves were wiped clean of dirt and clovers before he hopped onto the couch, his lower half resting comfortably to one side as his human half laid back into the cushions. It was warm, even though he didn't have any blankets.  
He let his mind go fuzzy for a bit, closing his eyes, and hyper focusing on the crackle of the fire. He could also faintly hear traces of Bill's presence in the kitchen, the small clinking of cups and shuffling of feet against the floor.

It was strange for everything to be this quiet. Dipper was so used to the natural noise that seemed to accompany being anywhere near the Mystery shack. There was always some kind of noise there, whether it was talking, the drone of the tv, the clatter of kitchen materials, or even the soft snoring of a sleeping pig. Even when everything else was quiet, Stan's voice usually boomed into the house, audible from the shop and probably five miles around as well. Dipper chuckled fondly at his thoughts, his eyes still closed as he soaked in the silence.

As much as he liked the Shack, it was kind of nice to be out of there. The comfort of family was really great, especially as he grew older and there wasn't much pressure to go out into the world and do something with his life. He was happy to stay in the forests of Gravity Falls and enjoy a laid back life, which his grunkles were happy to let him do. Though, as he turned nineteen, he began to feel like he should at least move out. So after he had established his relationship with Bill and the avian invited him to live with him (saying something about "it being lonely out here" and that "he had plenty of room") he quickly agreed. Now, he called this place home, happily enjoying his own space, and the silence that came with it. 

Cracking open an eye, he spotted one of his old grey blankets, folded nicely, and hanging over the back of the couch. With a crooked smile he grabbed for it, his fingertips grazing the top but not being able to grab it. He grunted and made a funny looking pout to himself, his ears pressing flat against his head in annoyance. He reached again, straining his fingers until a warm, golden hand snatched the blanket away.  
Before Dipper could protest, the blanket was wrapped around him, accompanied by the strong arms that placed it there. Bill wrapped his upper half around Dipper from behind, squeezing him in a loving embrace. Dipper melted into the touch, the blanket warming his body but his face being warm for an entirely different reason.  
He felt lips press against his hair.

"Hey" 

"Hi" Dipper said with a small chuckle, tilting his head so he could peck the avian on the cheek.  
It had been like this for a couple of days now, the shyness of a new relationship fading, replaced by soft touches and gestures of affection.  
Dipper had never considered himself to be a touchy person, considering how he never liked to be in contact with Mabel for too long. (But, maybe that was because she was always wet... and cold...)  
Though, as soon as Bill had begun to snuggle up to him, he found himself soaking in his touch, his warmth. 

Bill sighed from the small kiss, leaning back up, much to Dipper's dismay. Though, he wasn't gone for long, returning a couple seconds later, matching red mugs in each of his hands. Dipper whispered a small thanks as Bill handed him his cup, settling down next to him with his own in hand. From here, he could smell Bill's camomile, while he himself had green tea with honey. The scents filtered into the air, merging with the smoky cedar.

"Mm that smells good..." Dipper said, settling against Bill's side, careful to not squish his wings in the process. Bill hummed in response, and the two sipped their tea is silence, the only noise between them being the crackle of fresh cedar.

 

~

 

The red mugs sat against the small coffee table, both empty except for two small teabags, drained of all their flavor. The fire was crackling more quietly now, getting partially drowned out by the wind that pounded against the windows of the cabin. The storm had begun not long ago, the forest quickly becoming a white blur. The amount of snow was making the house colder and colder, the fact that the fire was slowly burning out not helping the temperature increase any. Though, even when the temperature was cooling down, the two partners inside the cabin couldn't be warmer, snuggled into each other's embrace. 

"Bill..." Dipper hummed sleepily, his eyes closed and his weight against the other's chest.  
"-if you keep that up I'm gonna fall asleep" he said, the fingers in his hair not stopping.  
Bill had taken to gently running his fingers through his hair, enjoying when his brown locks would curl around his fingers. He'd only been doing it for about five minutes, the slight press of his nails into Dipper's head making him feel more like a dog than a deer, craving the attention. 

"Do you not like it?"

"No... no, of course I do..." Dipper said, leaning his head into the touch to further prove his point.  
"-but let me do something for you too..." he said while his hands slowly travelled to Bill's hair.  
It made him have to turn to his side, looking up into his face as he let his hands explore through the golden mess.  
Bill hummed, a smile melting onto his face, as his eyes slowly closed, his own hands falling from the deer's head. Dipper blushed at that but kept going, his hands slowly trailing down to where his hair met his cheek, soft feathers growing where the top end of a sideburn would be. As soon as his hand brushed against those soft feathers, Bill winced. Dipper stopped his motions for a second, glancing to make sure he wasn't in any pain. When he seemed like he wasn't, his eyes still closed, Dipper trailed his hands over the feathers again, Bill sighing and relaxing into his touch. Dipper let out his breath at that, worried he had hurt the winged-man.  
With one hand on his cheek, the other entangled in his hair, and his body pressed close to Bill's, he felt like this was somehow right. That this was where he was supposed to be in this moment...  
Nowhere else.  
It was nice.

As Dipper continued his motions, his eyes traveled from Bill's face to his wings, which were going slack now, relaxing into the couch and spreading out. Not all the way of course (that would've taken up the entire span on the couch... maybe more), but enough to make Dipper want to touch them.

Actually, thinking of it now, he'd never really touched Bill's wings. Maybe the chance had never arrived? Or maybe Bill didn't want him to touch them on purpose.... but he couldn't think of any reason not to. 

Extending a slow hand down to his wings, his other hand still in his hair to keep him distracted, Dipper barely brushed the tips of the feathers.  
As if a flip had been switched, Bill tensed up, his eyes flying open and looking to Dipper with wide eyes. Dipper flinched back in shock, keeping direct eye contact with Bill for a couple of seconds.

"I-I'm sorry!" He spluttered, his ears pressing down forcefully into his head while his cheeks ran hot.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you"

Hearing his words, Bill's limbs relaxed a bit, the feathers on his wings calming down and pressing flatter against his wings. His expression fell too, changing from shocked to more of a curious look, almost a bit of relief flooding into his eyes.  
Bill seemed to choose his words carefully, before speaking.

"You didn't hurt me Pinetree," he said softly, his hand slowly moving to lightly grip his chin.  
"-but do you have any idea what you're doing?"  
Bill's eyes grew almost serious then, shocking Dipper as well as confusing him. He held a look in his eyes that made Dipper shiver under the gentle hold on his chin.

"Wh-" before he could even finish the word, Bill had leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dipper's. Dipper squeaked into the kiss, not expecting the grip on his chin to tighten, and the lips on his to be so ... forceful...  
It wasn't bad, obviously because Dipper soon fell into the rhythm, letting Bill control his mouth, but it was unexpected. The whole mood of the situation had changed. As Bill dove deeper into his mouth, Dipper whined, his own hands reaching out to hold onto the avian.  
By complete accident, his left hand reached out and swiped a good portion of his wing, the soft feathers making Dipper feel like his fingers were sandpaper. Like lighting a fire, Bill's body suddenly became very warm, the man groaning into the kiss, the noise coming from deep within his throat. At that, Dipper pulled back, looking to him with questioning eyes, his hand still lightly on Bill's wing.

"Dipper...." Bill grumbled out, his breath coming out in ragged breaths. His face was extremely red and his feathers were fluffed up. Dipper would almost call it cute if it weren't for the absolute look of want in the avians eyes. More than anything, Dipper was confused. How did such a simple cuddling situation turn into this? And so quickly too.

"Bill.... what?" He questioned, the words leaving his mouth as his eyes scanned over the avian in front of him. He was still panting heavily, his body flush against the cushions and his wings still as flustered as before. Inspecting him, Dipper eyes trailed down to his own hand against Bill's wing, making eye contact with him as an idea popped into his head. With a bit of caution to his actions, he lightly brushed his fingertips against his feathers, his nails lightly grazing against the skin. With a jolt, Bill gasped at the action, his spine curving slightly, as he looked at Dipper with stars in his eyes.  
The action was so unlike the man that Dipper pulled back immediately, his hands leaving his body quickly. Bill gritted his teeth quietly and looked to Dipper, his face still red. He stared back, shocked and wide-eyed.

"Oh my god...." he said breathlessly.  
"It's like I'm touching your dick or something" Dipper said, his face swelling with color at his own words. 

"Well no shit!" Bill said, flustered, his wings puffing up more at his words.  
"What did you think was going to happen?!" He said, almost a slight hint of anger in his tone, but mostly just surprise and exhilaration, the thick breaths still puffing out heavily from his mouth. 

"I thought it was like hair or something..." Dipper admits shyly, scratching his arm nervously.  
"I thought it'd feel good, not make you damn near moan..." he said, embarrassment thick in his voice. 

"It's not like it didn't feel good..." Bill said, barely above a whisper, but Dipper heard it anyway. (Deer hearing.... or something like that?)  
His face ran red as he suddenly formed an idea in his head. With a gulp, he built up a big wave of courage within himself, and lifted Bill's face to press his lips to his. 

Bill made a noise of surprise but let Dipper control the kiss, smiling onto his lips as he let his mouth open, allowing Dipper inside. The deer deepened the kiss quickly, clinking their teeth together for a second, before settling into a comfortable pace. His fingers trailed from his chin to the feathers on the side of his face, brushing softly there and loving how Bill rumbled into the kiss. 

It was strange to hear the man being so vocal, especially when the noises were emanating from of his actions. The noise only spurred him on, his hand traveling down to brush against his wing, running his fingers through the feathers with more pressure than before. Bill gasped away from the kiss, taking in a sharp breath at the time same, before Dipper dove back down to quiet him.

As he continued to kiss him, his finger trailed through the length of Bill's wings, being gentle not to rip out the feathers, but still adding enough pressure to make him squirm delightfully under him. Dipper knew Bill could throw him off in a second, was positively aware of the avian's strength, but Bill stayed put, squirming only because of the pathway of his fingers.  
With a quick movement, Bill broke the kiss with a sigh, panting and burying his face into Dipper's neck. He lightly kissed him there, Dipper chuckling gently as he continued to let his fingers wander, his thumbs brushing softly against his more sensitive spots. It hadn't taken him long to learn them, loving the noises that came from the avian underneath him. 

They continued like that for a good fifteen minutes, Dipper's hands wandering the avian's skin, as he busied himself with kissing his neck, letting out noises when Dipper massaged a particularly good place. It was pretty nice, even if Dipper felt slightly uncomfortable with that much control of the situation.  
Though as he kept going, his movements growing lighter and lighter, he felt Bill's weight slump against his body.  
Twisting his head to get a good look at his face, he noticed that Bill had fallen asleep, a small smile across his lips. The sight made Dipper sigh lightly, a smile of his own forming across his face.  
With gentle movements, he moved Bill to rest against the cushions and settled across his chest, wrapping the blanket around the both of them.  
It was warm, even when the fire was dying out, the last embers barely showing through the thick, burnt wood. Even when the snow storm outside was still rampaging, the wind howling and knocking against the windows. 

It was warm, and Dipper couldn't have been happier.

 

 

A bit of insight:

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story! I just wanted to end this with a bit of insight about my interpretations of the mythical creatures I wrote about.  
Avians in this world are very much like humans, except they have wings and small feathers in certain places (such as where sideburns would be). Their wing span is a bit longer than how tall they are, only because they have to be big to fully support all of their weight when flying.  
Avians' diet consists of what humans would eat, along with the main diet of the bird species they belong to (when I say that, I mean what kind of wings they have. The patterns and shapes of the wings depend on the species).  
In this story, Bill is a golden eagle (though with a bit of a lighter design, so the colors of his wings match the story). I never really found a way to incorporate his species into the story so I'm putting it here if you guys want to do some research to visually picture it better!  
When it comes to avians' wings, they are extremely sensitive. As mentioned in the story, touching someone's wings would be similar to touching their private areas, when it comes to humans.  
Though, it's not always a sexual experience.  
Touching one's wings is usually limited to significant others, close friends, and family.  
The contact can either signify friendly affection, emotional comfort, familial relationships, romance, and sexual interactions. These all depend on the person, time, and place of course. In this specific story, the contact is merely a means of expressing romantic attraction (with a slight undertone of sexual desire... though not originally intended).  
I know it wasn't explained too clearly in the story, but the result of Dipper's actions led Bill to fall asleep. It's almost like when you get a nice massage or someone runs their fingers through your hair. It's a nice feeling and you can easily fall asleep during it. I hope that helps to clear anything up for anyone who might've been confused.  
Now onto cervitaurs! 

Cervitaurs, just in case you didn't know, are a half human, half deer species. Their human halves are their upper bodies, and their lower bodies are that of a deer. Their size all depends on their age and the type of deer they are. In this story, Dipper is a white-tailed deer, commonly found all over the United States.  
When many people portray or draw cervitaurs, most of them keep it traditional and keep them strictly half human, half deer.  
When I say that, I mean that they have human ears. In this story, Dipper has horns and deer ears, making him a bit more deer than he is human.  
This means that he has some abilities that deer naturally inherit. These skills include, overly sensitive hearing, a skittish nature, keen eyesight, the ability to find easy pathways through thick shrubbery, and more. If you're knowledgeable when it comes to deer, you can basically assume the rest. 

Well, that concludes my insight. I know there's a lot more background that I didn't include but I'd be happy to fill anyone in who is curious! If you guys have any questions about the story or the logistics of the characters/plot, feel free to leave a comment or two and I'll happily answer them! Again thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that this has been sitting in my notes for a little while, and I just got the inspiration to finish it. It didn't go exactly as I had planned but I'm still partially happy with the turnout. I hope you guys are too! I'd love to keep writing small oneshots of this AU if you guys aren't bored with it yet :)  
> So if you'd like to see more then please let me know! Also, any comments are always welcomed and appreciated. So, a big thank you to all the kind people that left them on my previous story! You guys are the best!


End file.
